


Do you want to go again?

by hellotricksterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotricksterr/pseuds/hellotricksterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have been living together for a while now since Derek sent Isaac away and they are starting to spend a lot more time with each other. They spend a day playing Mario Kart Wii together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to go again?

"Hey! That's cheating!" Isaac shouts at Scott as he continues to try to nudge him. They have been playing Mario Kart Wii for hours and both of them are letting their competitive side take over. Isaac takes his remote into one hand so that he can push Scott away with the other.

Scott just continues to lean more and more until he is practically laying against Isaac, putting all of his weight on his side. He watches the screen as his Luigi overtakes Isaac's Yoshi and he laughs triumphantly.

Isaac pushes Scott back with twice as much force, which distracts Scott enough to let his car roll off of a cliff. "Well now, who's cheating?" Scott says, taking his eyes off the screen for a moment to raise his eyebrows at Isaac.

"It's only cheating if I actually win" Isaac says and then groans as a red shell hits Yoshi.

"I am so not going to let that happen" Scott cheers as he gets a Bullet Bill and starts zooming around the course. His car lands right behind Isaac's as they go into the last lap.

"Bring it, McCall." Isaac smirks as he sends back a green shell. Scott dodges it in the game and leans to the side so he is pushing into Isaac again. Isaac giggles and tries to push him back again. "Scott! Stop it!" he says in desperation as both of their characters in the game turn the corner. Scott elbows Isaac just enough so that he loses control of his car and gets stuck against a wall. Scott is laying across Isaac's lap laughing as he is coming to the end of this race.

Isaac has no chance of winning now and there is no way he can let Scott win, so this calls for some real sabotage. He puts his hand over Scott's face, so that he is covering his eyes. Scott tries to wriggle away from him but Isaac just pulls him closer and holds him there so that he can't move.

"C'mon! Isaaaaaaaac!" Scott moans as he tries to fight off Isaac's hands. They both laugh as Luigi crosses the finish line in second place. Isaac had already abandoned the game before so the other half of the screen still shows Yoshi next to the wall he crashed into. There is no point in him finishing the race now. Scott sighs and puts his remote on the floor. He turns around so that he is laying on his back, his head still on Isaac's lap.

"That was superfluous " Scott says, glaring at Isaac.

"Scott," Isaac says, a smile playing at his lips as he is clearly trying not to laugh at his friend. "Was that your word of the day?"

"Shut up. It means that all of that was unnecessary. Not to mention it wasn't fair." Scott mutters, blushing slightly. Isaac can tell that he is embarrassed, but actually he thinks it's quite cute seeing him all flustered.

"Do you want to go again or can you not handle getting your ass kicked?" Isaac smirks.

"Oh yeah, because that is exactly what just happened. I think I just beat you and not the other way around." Scott replies smiling as he reaches for his remote, but Isaac grabs it first and holds it out as far away from Scott as he can reach.

Scott sits up sighing deeply. Isaac grins at him, staring him down, teasing him.

Scott lunges at him, laying across him once again, but this time reaching for the remote. He can't quite stretch far enough. He has his hand against Isaac's wrist, he can feel Isaac's pulse racing. He tries to look up at Isaac's face but Isaac's arms are holding him tightly so that he can't move. Scott is stuck breathing against Isaac's neck until Isaac loosens his grip and Scott pulls back.

Scott and Isaac are both now out of breath and letting out shaky laughs as they look at each other. They are so close that Scott could count Isaac's eyelashes and now he is thinking about it he tries desperately hard not to. Isaac is still thinking about how Scott's breath felt against his neck and he imagines what it would feel like against his mouth. He didn't realise that he had started to lean in, lost in his own thoughts until he looked up to see Scott looking at him. The curiosity mirrored in his eyes as they got closer and closer.

Their lips met. Their eyes closed as Scott brought his hands up to Isaac's face pulling him as close to him as he could. Isaac let out a soft moan and Scott pushed against him even harder. Isaac ran his hands through Scott's hair holding on tightly as if he would never let go. Their bodies pressed into each other and the warm feeling of each other's breath in their mouths spurred them on and it's as if they will never stop.  Neither of them would complain if this lasted forever.

Their lips broke away from each other and Isaac leaned his forehead onto Scott's still breathing heavily. It felt natural to be here with Scott and he longed for that closeness to stay.

"Scott..." Isaac pleaded, leaning in again. This time when their lips met it was rougher, more desperate. Scott could feel Isaac's hands on his back holding them together. His tongue traced over Isaac's lips and Isaac whimpered slightly in arousal. Isaac's hands started to trail down Scott's back lower and lower...

The sound of a key turning in the door downstairs brought them back to reality. They jumped apart and Isaac nervously started playing with his hair.

"Scott! Isaac! I'm home!" Scott's mom called as she walked in the door. "And I could use some help with the groceries if you don't mind."

Isaac and Scott smiled at each other nervously as they went to go help her. Isaac couldn't help but wonder what was going through Scott's mind as they walked down the stairs. He stared at the back of Scott's head as he walked in front of him worrying. Scott kissed him back, but was he regretting it now? Isaac certainly wasn't. He would do it again in a heartbeat, but what about Scott? Scott was thinking the same about Isaac, but if he could see Isaac's face right now all of those doubts would go straight out of his mind.

"Did you boys get any homework done? or did you spend all your time playing those stupid games?"

"Hey! Mario Kart is fun!" Scott said, defensively and his mom shook her head fondly at him.

They unpacked the bags while Mrs. McCall chattered animatedly about her day. Isaac looked up from the bag he was unpacking so that he could see Scott, but Scott was already looking at him. Isaac bit his lip anxiously, but smiled at him and Scott returned that smile. There was clear relief flashing across Isaac's face.

"All finished. Thank you, boys. I hope you don't end up playing those games all night, now." She smiled as she walked out of the room.  She didn't seem to notice the looks the boys were giving each other (well if she did she didn't say anything for now).

 "So do you want to go again?" Scott asked, smiling suggestively at Isaac.

"What?" Isaac said looking around nervously for Scott's mom, even though she had just left the room.

"The game. " Scott said laughing and hitting Isaac on the back. Although he took his hand as they walked into their room and maybe they didn't end up playing the game for the rest of the night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in forever so I have no idea how this is, but I hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> other than AO3 you can also find me here!  
> twitter: hellotricksterr  
> tumblr: searedontomyhearts


End file.
